


Be Careful

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apprentice Jack, Begging, Bottom Jack Kline, Explicit Consent, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Sorcerer Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Jack went with Sam Winchester, one of the few Sorcerers of the Kingdom. The young man was stunned at the things he witnessed in the castle where the sorcerer lived. So many things he had never seen and never heard about, and he was supposed to learn magic from the man.There is one thing Jack always needed to remember… to be more careful.





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kink Bingo square: Begging
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Jack would never forget the day he saw the sorcerer for the first time. He was tall, handsome, long dark hair with a warm smile on his face and as he worked his magic. His already colourful eyes glowed in a beautiful and vibrant violet.  
  
The sorcerer visited Jack’s village once a month to trade with the people of the town, and in return, he would show them the wonder of his magic. Jack loved to see the magic dance through the air, but he had no words to describe the beauty of the spells. To him, magic, and everyone who could wield and command it, was a considerable wonder.  
  
Still, Jack only ever watched the sorcerer from afar. He felt too drawn to the magic wielder and had no real idea why, and so he fought the pull and stayed away rather than taking a risk. He had seen the sorcerer every year since he was a little boy and could remember the tall man with magic born of fire. While Jack grew into a young man, the sorcerer remained the same. No signs of age marked his beautiful features; no grey coloured his hair, no time bent his back. The sorcerer always remained the same; a handsome tall, young man.  
  
When Jack talked to the sorcerer for the first time, he was stunned by the sheer power that reflected in the other man’s eyes. Like a coiling storm in the horizon. He had stared at Jack for a long moment that rooted him to his spot, and the man’s eyes glowed violet before he offered Jack his hand.  
  
“Hello young friend, I’m Sam. Protector of these lands and sorcerer of the Winchester Tower.”  
  
Like he had been hypnotized, Jack placed his hand in the sorcerer’s, and suddenly he felt like waves were tossing him around, the wind was howling above, while the sun was beating down on him hotter than he had ever felt. This feeling seemed to last forever or only a second before Jack felt his legs buckle and everything turned black.  
  
He woke up later in his bed, and he heard the sorcerer talk to his parents, but he stopped speaking when Jack awoke. With endless patience, the sorcerer, Sam, explained to Jack and his parents, that Jack could wield magic similar to his own. It was dormant now, but Sam explained that it was only a matter of time until Jack would need to learn to control it as if it broke free, uncontrolled and powerful, Jack would be a danger to everyone.  
  
Jack had been shocked and was ready to bolt when Sam closed his hand around the young man’s arm. “Don’t fear it, young Jack, never fear your magic. Magic fueled by fear cannot be controlled, but magic itself is a matter complete control. You can learn it if you want, I can teach you how to control it. If you don’t want to learn, I must cut the connection you have to the source of your power. It will lay dormant, and you will be able to pass it on to your children and children’s children, but you will be safe from it. The choice is yours.”  
  
Jack had left his parents house and sat outside to watch over the goats his father owned.  
  
He had always felt strong towards the sorcerer but respected the power he displayed to entertain those who couldn’t. Now Jack was in a position where he had to decide if he wanted to learn how to do the same and go with the sorcerer, or if he wanted to stay at the place where he had been born. The decision had been easy in the end.  
  
When the sun rose the next day, Jack went with the sorcerer. He sat behind him on his horse, and Jack stared back at what he was leaving for a long time, and even when his old home wasn’t visible anymore in the horizon.  
  
Winchester Tower was a vast place built of a light; almost sand coloured stone with runes and sigils carved into it. The closer they came, the more the carvings started to glow. Looking at the sorcerer, Jack held tight to him as not to fall off the horse.  
  
“Why is the tower glowing? What am I supposed to call you now?”  
  
Jack felt almost stupid to ask his second question, but it felt wrong to use the sorcerer’s name.  
  
The sorcerer chuckled as he looked at Jack with a fond smile on his face. “I never had an apprentice before you, Jack. Everyone else I’ve met wanted to have their magic stripped from their lives. Looking back at my own time as an apprentice, you should address me as I did it when I was in your position. The privilege to use my name needs to be earned; something my Master always said to me. From now on, you will call me Master just like I did, until I earned the right to use my Master’s name.”  
  
A weird shiver ran down Jack’s back. “Yes, Master. What about the tower?”  
  
His master laughed at Jack’s eagerness and the sound of his amusement was so beautiful as he even threw his head back and the laughter shook his body.  
  
…  
  
A year passed like it was just an ordinary day. Not only did Jack learn magic, he learned to read and write. He learned about alchemy, the stars at the night sky, about living beings and how they worked. To gain the knowledge of herbs and how they might help him, was just as much a part of his way to becoming a sorcerer as was his duties to take care of his master’s every need.  
  
Jack prepared his master’s meals, cleaned the tower, made sure that his master always had enough herbs and sometimes he even permitted travel back to his village to take care of the things he master needed from the local market. Sometimes, when his master cast powerful and complicated spells, his master asked Jack to help him to take care of other things.    
  
He would massage his master’s tense muscles while he rested in the massive tub in his master’s private chambers. It was big enough that even his tall master could fit in easily, and while his master relaxed with his long arms stretched out on the brim of the tub, Jack massaged his master’s shoulders and washed his hair.  
  
In the beginning, Jack had thought that casting magic was mostly a task for the mind, but he had to learn fast that magic not only required a sharp mind but a healthy body. His master was incredibly strong. Jack had seen him move things that should be impossible for a human, but his master moved them as quickly as Jack carried a chair through the room. His master was corded with strength and proceeded with the elegance of a cat. Fluent and silent.  
  
Whenever his master tasked him with taking care of his needs after he had cast an exhausting spell, Jack did so in complete silence and only spoke when his master asked him something.  Jack felt weirdly drawn to his master, especially when he was bathing him, and a prickling heat made him sweat. Thankfully, his master was always so exhausted when he asked Jack to take care of him, that he never noticed that Jack was painfully hard as he tried to hide it.  
  


Later at night, when Jack was wide awake while his master slept, Jack allowed himself a moment of weakness as he whimpered and moaned silently into his pillow. He closed his hand around his hard cock and stroked himself until he found his release. Feeling guilty afterward, Jack cleaned up after himself only to fall asleep. Jack never questioned why he was so drawn to his master. He had never bothered with thinking if he liked men more than women, but he just knew that he desired his master until his blood turned into liquid fire. Still, everything would be back to normal the next day when he served his master his breakfast.  
  
…  
  
It was a beautiful day outside, and Jack had planned to take care of the garden surrounding the tower when he heard his master call for him. Putting his tools aside, Jack climbed the many stairs as fast as he could until he reached the room where his master was waiting.  
  
“You called for me, Master?”  
  
His master nodded and pointed to a few marks drawn on the wall. “Yes, Jack. I thought today we’re going to work on your control and aim.” At these words, Jack started to beam. He loved it when his master allowed him to work on his magic. Without his master being present, Jack was still forbidden to use magic.  
  
“Yes, Master. What do I need to do?”  
  
His master waved Jack closer and walked around the young man like a silent cat. Magic started to gather around both of them. Stopping behind him, Jack wasn’t startled when his master placed his hands on his shoulders. “Concentrate. That’s what I need you to do. Focus on the targets you see in front of you. Let your magic run through you, make it flow through you and focus it into something you can use as a weapon. You need to find the point where the magic is too weak to harm, but too strong to be controlled. Focus and concentrate.” When his master stepped back, it was Jack’s sign to get started.  
  
Closing his eyes, Jack focused on the magic running through him. It always felt warm , and since his master had started to teach him, Jack never felt cold anymore not even during the most bitter and coldest winter. When it felt like he could reach out for his magic, Jack opened his eyes again and focused on the marks on the wall. Just two circles drawn with chalk on the stone wall and Jack tried to look straight at the middle of one ring… and then he released he released his magic.  
  
Magic crackled in the air, and a flash of red and amber hit the circle… only die shortly before it hit the wall. Sighing, Jack let his shoulders drop and looked at the cloud of amber coloured sparks falling to the ground.  
  


Warm hands returned to Jack’s shoulders, and the young man could feel his master’s long hair touching his jaw when he leaned down. “Don’t worry. It was a good start. Just try to put a bit more power behind it. You can do it, Jack, I know you can.”  
  
His master’s presence, together with his encouraging words, helped Jack not to feel defeated and so he stared straight ahead at the targets. He looked at the one a bit higher up and concentrated on the circle.  
  
Magic streamed through him, and it felt just so… _right_ to Jack. When he finally released the magic he had gathered, it felt like taking a deep breath on a cold, crisp winter morning. Fresh and chilly until you could feel it through your whole body… until the magic hit the target and the room exploded in a burst of power. The explosion threw Jack off his feet, and he was thrown against his master. The force of the blast kicked them both of their feet and launched them through the room.  
  
Jack heard something break but couldn’t see anything as his master wrapped his arms around Jack to protect him. A second after Jack listened to the sound of something breaking, he couldn’t breathe anymore as colourful glitter surrounded Jack like a cloud. Behind him, and a half under him, Jack heard his master curse and cough. The explosion had thrown them into the cabinet holding his master’s magical powders.  
  
Coughing, Jack got up only to drag his hand over his face. He felt weird. Shaking himself he looked around and saw his master still lying on the ground and covered in different powders. Looking down at himself, Jack saw the same specks of dust covering him. His master licked his lips, and Jack heard himself whimper. He suddenly felt like he was on fire and the way his master licked his lips, only made it worse.  
  


At the sound of his whimper, his master looked up at Jack and started to curse only to start coughing again. Jack watched his master snap as his eyes which began to glow in an intense violet light. Two jugs Jack had filled with water earlier, suddenly appeared and his master reached for them. First, he tilted one of them only to let the water wash over his face before he reached for Jack, tilted his head up and let the water wash over the young man’s face as well.  
  
The water felt ice-cold on Jack’s heated skin as he looked up at his tall master. Water was still running down his master’s face, and the glow of his eyes got only stronger… just like the fire running through Jack’s body.  
  
Whimpering, Jack reached for his master and held onto his master’s shirt. “It burns Master…” His master tilted Jack’s head back and stared down at him with glowing eyes as he used his magic to fight off whatever was running through Jack. The powders his master had stored in the destroyed cabinet were potent and powerful. “I’m sorry Jack, but we were hit with something strong and the powders mixed. You need to tell me what you feel.”  
  
Panting, Jack couldn’t lower his eyes from his master’s gaze. “My blood feels like it’s on fire, it’s difficult to breathe, but you feel cold Master.” Pressing his face against his master’s hand, Jack buried his hands deeper into his master’s clothes until he could feel his master’s chilled skin. He saw his master frown and when the sorcerer turned around to look at the broken cabinet, he started to curse.  
  
When Jack heard his master angry voice, he pushed forward only to hide his face against his master’s wet shirt. “I’m sorry Master. I didn’t mean to destroy your things. Please, don’t be mad at me.”  
  
Under the wet shirt, Jack felt his master sigh as he used his big hands to make Jack look up again.  
  
“I know Jack, and I’m not mad at you. We were hit by something dangerous which was the reason I had it stored away. You turned this into a real mess, Jack.”  
  
The rational part of his mind told Jack that his master was only teasing him but a different section, the one on fire, made him whine. “I’m sorry, Master. I just wanted to do what you told me. I only wanted to please you. I only want ever to please you and make you happy.”  
  
His master looked down at him with dark violet glowing eyes, and Jack saw the surprise on the ever-young face. “Why would you say something like that, Jack?”  
  
Standing up in his toes, Jack rubbed his face against his master’s throat.  
  
“I like seeing you happy, and I love serving you. Serving you makes me happy, and it turns my blood into something warm. Just like when you allow me to take care of you when you do your wonderful magic.” Why was he saying all these things?  
  
Never had Jack seen a thin ring of red appear around the violet glow of his master’s eyes. “Jack, I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to try to lie to me. Do you desire me, Jack? Do you lay awake at night and think about no one else but me?”  
  
Jack felt like he was falling into a vortex as he tried to answer his master’s questions, but he also wanted to follow his master’s orders. Whimpering, he let go of his master’s shirt and dropped down to his knees.  
  
“I’m sorry Master… I can’t… I can’t lie to you. You’re right, I stay awake at night and think of you. I touch myself, and your name comes past my lips, and I can’t think about anything else but you. I’m sorry Master… I’m a disappointment to you.”  
  
Jack felt himself starting to cry as he pressed his hands to his face only to have them pulled away a second later and his master’s beautiful face appeared in his line of view.  
  
“It’s okay Jack; I knew you would fail. You did nothing wrong and what you are doing is normal. You will never be a disappointment to me. You failed my order because a truth powder hit us… and you said you feel like your blood is on fire. I had a low-grade lust powder into there as well. I think the mix of the different powders powered it up, and that’s why you are feeling like this. It’s not your fault, Jack.”  
  
At his master’s words, Jack felt pride bloom in his chest, but the fire was still there, and he reached for his master’s cool skin. “You feel so cold against my skin, Master. I still feel like I’m burning up from the inside.”  
  
A hungry expression appeared on his master’s face, and the ring of red started to grow. It looked oddly beautiful, and his master’s hand around his jaw was soft and cool.  
  
“It’s your magic reacting to the mixed-up powders. It’s dangerous to mix them like this. You can either wait it out, or I can help you. I’m not sure how much you can decide at the moment Jack, which is the reason I’m not sure if it’s the right decision to offer you my help.”  
  
Licking his lips, Jack wanted to hide his face against his master’s chest again. “What do you need to do to help me, Master? I can’t wait this out… it hurts so much.”  
  
A warm thumb stroked Jack’s bottom lip and something Jack would describe as hunger appeared on his master’s face. “I would need to take you. Help you burn through the reaction the powder caused together with your magic. Is this something you want? For me to take you?”  
  
Groaning at these encouraging words, Jack shook his master’s hands off and threw himself against his chest. “Yes, Master. Please, I want you. Wanted you for so long… please, Master, please.”  
  
Right over his head, Jack imagined he heard his master sigh before he was pulled up again. His master said nothing as he tugged Jack from the destroyed room, up one of the long stairwells of the tower until Jack stood in his master’s private chamber.  
  
With his long finger, his master pointed at Jack’s clothes. “Strip and throw your clothes into the tub. Come back to me afterward.” Jack didn’t answer, something he would never do usually, but at his master’s words; he started to rip his wet and still powder-covered clothes off his body only to fling them into the tub.  
  
Naked and aching hard, he stood in front of his master who was taking his clothes off as well and tossed them into the tub as well.  
  
“On my bed Jack. Lay down on your back and look at me.”  
  
Following this order was easy as Jack laid down on the bed with the dark and soft sheets. He watched his master take a small vial from a cabinet next to his full desk before he kneeled on the mattress right between Jack’s spread legs.  
  
Watching as his master opened the vial helped Jack focus on something besides the fire raging in his body, but when his master let the oil drip down on Jack’s cock, the young man arched back until his head hit the pillow behind him. It smelled after his master, and he moaned at the scent. His moan turned louder when suddenly, huge and slippery hands cupped his balls and cock.  
  
Jack started to writhe on his master’s bed as he could feel a giant hand move up and down his cock faster and faster. He could already feel the pleasured cry on his tongue… before his master pressed down hard around the base of Jack’s cock.  
  
His eyes flew open, Jack gripped the sheets around his thighs and stared down at his master. “Please, Master… I need, it hurts but you make me feel good. Let me go, please… I need it to make the fire go away.” Words bubbled out of his mouth, and Jack was ready to keep talking when suddenly his master’s finger pressed against his hole.  
  
Jack felt like his breath was punched from his chest as his master pushed his long fingers into Jack’s body. “Master… please… anything, I’ll do anything but please…” Jack could feel magic wash over them like a breeze, and he heard his master growl. “I know Jack, but what you get is up to me. Is that clear?”  
  
Whimpering, Jack nodded as he looked down at his master and when his master smirked only to start to move his fingers, Jack had to drop his head back onto the pillow. “Of course, Master. I’m yours… you decide, and I will take it thankfully, but Master… please have mercy…”  
  
Instead of an answer, another finger joined those his master had already pushed deep into Jack’s body. When his master crocked his digits up, Jack was gone. He had no breath left to make a sound as his release was punched from his body in a way he had never felt in his life. It was strong, it was powerful and breathtaking, but… it didn’t cool the fire in his blood.  
  
Whining, Jack tugged on the covers around him and looked down at his master who was dripping oil on his cock. Jack was still aching hard.  
  
“It’s not working, Master. I still feel as if the fire is running through my veins.”  
  
Feeling powerless when he couldn’t help his master arrange his own body, Jack watched as his master pushed Jack’s legs up until he could look down at him. The hunger was back in his master’s face with his still-burning eyes.  
  
“I know Jack, but don’t worry. I’m going to help you.” At these words, Jack felt his master’s cock, hard and thick, press against his slippery hole. Jack had seen his master naked many times and he had seen how his master looked without clothing… just like he knew what his master looked like when he was aroused and hard. Sometimes magic caused this kind of reaction, Jack learned, just like he knew that his master’s cock was huge and thick.  
  
There was a burning sensation but Jack could still feel the cold as his master pushed in. Jack felt full and open in this position, with his legs raised and resting against his master’s shoulders, he felt open in front of his master’s eyes.  
  
Still panting, Jack tried to relax as his master pushed deeper and deeper only to suddenly pull back. Crying out, Jack attempted to reach out for his master, but suddenly his master thrust back in hard. Hissing, Jack could feel the fire turning into something else as it centered on the point where his master was splitting him open.  
  
Jack could feel his master’s magic drown the room and his magic felt like it was flaring out when his master covered them in his strong magic. Moaning, whimpering, howling… these were the only things Jack could muster as his master built up a fast, hard rhythm and pleasure was already building up in Jack’s magic-drowned body.  
  
When Jack came for a second time, he screamed, but his master never stopped. He only started to put more force behind his thrusts while he grunted, and his magic started to become visible around them.  
  
Strings of magic drifted through the room, and at any other time Jack would look at them at wonder, but now it was merely a visible sign of his master’s pleasure. The pleasure was still cursing through Jack’s body but when his master pulled him into a hard thrust, Jack heard his master grunt, and he could feel his master’s cock jerk in his body.  
  
Above him, his master was a tense line of magic, hard muscles and glowing eyes. Jack felt his master’s release flood his body as much as he could feel it in the magic around them.  
  
Still, when his master pulled back, he didn’t lay down next to Jack. No, Jack found himself man-handled onto his front only to find himself mounted again by his master and a soft ‘ _please, more, Master’_ left his lips as the fire roared anew.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
